Dobby
* Employee of the Hogwarts kitchens |Loyalty = * Harry Potter * Dumbledore's Army }}Dobby was a house-elf who eventually served Harry Potter during the Second Wizarding War. Biography Earlier life Dobby was the adopted house-elf of the Malfoy family, being owned by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their child, Draco Malfoy. Lucius was a former Death Eater who was fascinated by the Dark Arts and collected valuable antiques. They treated Dobby unkindly and manipulated him into punishing and hurting himself if he done anything they thought was wrong, even telling him he needed extra punishing. During the First Wizarding War, Dobby thought that the life of a House-elf was lower than ever. At the height of Voldemort's power, he thought House-elves were nothing but when Harry Potter defeated him, the average life of a House-elf improved even though Dobby continued to be treated that way. To Dobby, Harry was a beacon of hope. Lucius's plan In the summer of 1992, Dobby found out about Lucius' plan to re-open the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts School using Tom Riddle's Diary. He had probably spoken about it in Dobby's company and thought that a house-elf would never interfere in the commands and will of their owner. However, Dobby was not an ordinary house-elf and he wanted to stop him from hurting Harry Potter because he was too important. He began intercepting Harry's correspondence to get him to think that no-one from Hogwarts School cared about him. Helping Harry He tracked Harry down to 4 Privet Drive and he first saw Dobby hiding in the garden. Dudley Dursley interrupted them and Dobby instead went to Harry's bedroom to wait for him. It was the evening of a very important business dinner for Vernon Dursley and Harry had to pretend he does not exist. Harry eventually joined him and Dobby told him it was an honour to meet him. He asked Dobby to take a seat, and he began wailing at the fact that Harry had courtesy towards him and treated him like an equal. Harry asked Dobby to keep it down, because the Dursley family would hear him, but when Harry said that Dobby can't know decent wizards then and Dobby agreed, he began banging his head against the window and woke Hedwig up. Dobby explained he had to be punished, because he had nearly spoken ill of the family he served. He then explained to Harry why he was there: he does not want Harry to go back to Hogwarts School because there was a plot that year that would put him in danger. He implied it was not Voldemort's plot but another Dark wizard. Knowing he had spoken ill of Lucius, he began hitting himself in the head. The noise upset Vernon and Harry put Dobby in the wardrobe when Vernon shouted at him. Harry told Dobby that he had to go back to the school because he had friends who need him. Dobby pointed out that Harry had no letters from them, but Harry was curious to know how Dobby knew that. Dobby told him that he had intercepted Harry's correspondence but when Harry would not promise he wouldn't go back to school, he began doing everything he could to stop him. Dobby run down the stairs of 4 Privet Drive, levitated the huge dessert that Petunia had created and then splattered it in the living room of the dinner. It ruined Vernon's important business dinner and left the guests in shock, and Harry was in a lot of trouble. Vernon was determined that Harry would not go back to school that year, and Dobby disappeared. Continued intervention In September, Dobby continued to try and keep Harry at home instead of attending school by blocking the wall to the school train. Harry and Ronald Weasley were unable to get through but they took the Ford Anglia to school instead. Dobby ironed his hands in punishment and when he heard that Harry managed to get to school anyway, he ruined Lucius' dinner and was given a flogging. Then, Dobby used a Bludger to hunt Harry during the first Inter-House Quidditch game of the year to try and knock him down. He hoped Harry would be hurt enough to have go home but he just had a broken elbow and would be good to go back to school. Later that evening, he saw Harry in the Hospital Wing and told him what he had done. Harry shouted but Dobby was unfazed because he was threatened every day. He begged Harry to go home because if he was dead, the bad guys would have a chance at power and house-elves would lose hope at a better future. In May, Lucius took Dobby to Hogwarts School to berate Dumbledore for going back when he was suspended. Harry was in Dumbledore's office and finally saw who Dobby worked for. Dumbledore informed Lucius he was reinstated by the Board because Ginny was supposedly killed in the time he was absent. He knew Lucius was responsible for threatening the Board. Dobby was in the background pointing to Lucius and the Diary so Harry would connect Lucius's involvement in the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore and Harry implied they knew he was responsible, causing Lucius to give up and leave. Harry chased Lucius who was hurting Dobby in a corridor. He gave Lucius the Diary back but it had a sock on it. Lucius knocked the sock off and Dobby caught it. This enabled Dobby to be a free elf and he was very grateful. Lucius was upset and lunged at Harry so Dobby used magic to throw Lucius down the stairs. He shouted at Lucius to go and he had no choice. Dobby then thanked Harry and promised to never try and save Harry again. He gave Harry a hug and disapparated. Employment Second Wizarding War Death Appearance Dobby had two huge, green eyes that size of tennis balls, large, bat-like ears and a long, thin nose. He had a toothy smile. Character Dobby had a high-pitched voice. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:House-elves